


Whispers in the moonlight

by donutgladiator



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, F/M, First Love, Forbidden Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Luther POVLuther/Allison"Quel giorno di ormai troppi anni fa, aveva incrociato il suo sguardo e lei gli aveva sorriso, splendida come una stella, abbagliante come la Luna. "





	Whispers in the moonlight

_Questa storia partecipa al COWT9_

_M2_

 

_Gli aveva sussurrato ti amo infinite volte nella sua testa._

_Nessuno di quelli era mai sfuggito dalle sue labbra._

_  
_ Non poteva dire con precisione quale fosse stato il momento esatto in cui aveva realizzato di provare qualcosa per Allison. C’era stato un tempo in cui gli era sembrato strano anche solo pensare che sua _sorella_ potesse aver avuto su di lui un simile effetto e aveva cercato di ricacciare quei sentimenti che sin da quando aveva otto anni sapeva di provare nei reconditi del suo cuore, silenziandoli il più possibile.

Sperando che il suo cuore non uscisse dal petto quando era accanto a lei, o che lei non si girasse verso di lui mentre la stava osservando completare un esercizio.

Durante la sua adolescenza, intorno ai tredici anni, sentiva quei forti sentimenti anche quando lei faceva le più piccole cose e gli sembrava come se tutto il mondo potesse capire quello che stava pensando, leggendolo dentro.

Quel giorno di ormai troppi anni fa, aveva incrociato il suo sguardo e lei gli aveva sorriso, splendida come una stella, abbagliante come la _Luna_.

Aveva desiderato più volte avvicinarsi a lei e stringerle la mano, poterla guardare senza incappare in stolti giudizi, ma era bastato che suo padre li scoprisse una volta in atteggiamenti che con i suoi altri fratelli non avrebbe mai tenuto, soprattutto ignorando le sue regole, e Luther aveva avuto paura anche solo a continuare a sgattaiolare nella stanza della sorella quando poteva, cosa che però non aveva smesso di fare.

Come se non bastasse, da quel giorno c’erano stati degli occhi diversi sul volto del vecchio Hargreeves, come se lui avesse intuito i suoi più oscuri pensieri e lo disprezzasse.

E una parte di Luther aveva odiato quello sguardo che lo seguiva mentre si trovava a chiacchierare con Allison o per sbaglio le loro dita si sfioravano.

Nonostante fossero ormai passati degli anni da quel giorno e lui fosse cresciuto, passando gli anni dell’adolescenza a rimpiangere le mille scelte non fatte, Luther alzava ancora gli occhi alla vastità dell’universo, mentre, solo su un pianeta in cui pochi altri esseri viventi avevano messo prima piede, pensava agli occhi caldi e scuri di Allison e le sussurrava l’ennesimo “ti amo” non detto.

Anche se lei aveva ormai accanto qualcun altro che non fosse lui.

Anche se erano ad anni luce di distanza.

Luther sapeva che quel suo sussurro l’avrebbe raggiunta in un modo o nell’altro e lei, forse, avrebbe capito che in quel momento c’era qualcuno sopra la sua testa che la stava osservando e che continuava ad amarla.

Dopo tutti quegli anni, nonostante tutto quello che fosse successo tra loro.

Dopo tutte le _stronzate_ che entrambi avevano commesso.

Ma Luther non l’avrebbe mai rivelato ad alta voce, o davanti una qualsiasi altra presenza.

Si accontentava di un semplice sussurro, che diceva più a se stesso che alla diretta interessata.

O almeno, si ripeteva da tutta una vita che gli bastava solo quello.

Seduto sul bordo della Luna, in un punto in cui un normale essere umano avrebbe solo potuto sognare di trovarsi, lui guardava la Terra e il Sole dietro di lei, che tramontava per l’ennesima volta. Nonostante stesse assistendo a uno spettacolo mozzafiato, l’unica cosa cui riuscisse a pensare era Allison, al suo profumo dolce e al tocco leggero delle sue labbra sulla sua pelle.

Era soprattutto durante i tramonti che sentiva la presenza di Allison aleggiare intorno a lui, baciarlo dolcemente sulla guancia, in un piccolo attimo d’intimità vissuto ormai troppi anni prima.

Chiuse gli occhi e tornò con la mente a un tempo passato e che non sarebbe più tornato.

La sera dopo essere stati scoperti dal padre nella serra lei era venuta a bussare alla sua porta, proprio mentre il sole stava calando e l’ora di cena si avvicinava.

Quel giorno emanava uno dolce odore di vaniglia che non le aveva mai sentito prima e al collo c’era il ciondolo che lui le aveva regalato, fortunatamente sfuggito all’attento controllo di suo padre.

Per prenderlo aveva dovuto sacrificare molte cose e forse il fatto peggiore era stato dover chiedere un favore a Diego, che non aveva capito come suo solito nulla dei suoi intenti ma che almeno aveva fatto un buon lavoro con l’incisione delle iniziali sue e di Allison.

\- Mi dispiace per come è finita ieri sera.- aveva detto lei dolcemente, sorridendo.

\- Siamo stati fortunati a cavarcela con poco. Alla fine scrivere trecento volte quella frase non è stato niente di troppo difficile e per le nostre pause il sabato, bè’, ne farò volentieri a meno per due settimane. Mi sono divertito, è un peccato non abbiamo potuto rimanere più a lungo, ballare con te mi sarebbe piaciuto.

\- Allora mi concederai prima o poi un altro ballo.-

Aveva visto il volto di Allison arrossire appena, imbarazzata. Poi la giovane aveva abbassato lo sguardo e si era guardata la punta dei piedi, come indecisa, senza aggiungere niente.

Lui era esitante, non sapendo se chiederle se fosse tutto a posto o lasciare passare quel momento semplicemente godendosi la sua presenza con lui. Aveva infine deciso di voltare lo sguardo e grattare appena la testa, fissandosi sul Sole che calava lentamente e scompariva nell’infinito mandando bagliori dorati e illuminando tutta la stanza e le loro due figure.

\- Sai, - iniziò lei, come se avesse trovato improvvisamente la voce:- volevo ringraziarti - concluse, spingendosi verso di lui, trovandolo scoperto e lasciandogli un leggero bacio sulla guancia per poi sfuggirgli tra le dita come un leggero alito di vento estivo.

Luther era rimasto con la bocca spalancata per un tempo che era sembrato un’eternità prima di realizzare cosa effettivamente fosse successo.

E la prima cosa che aveva dovuto fare era sbattere la porta in faccia a suo fratello Klaus che per puro _caso_ era passato lì davanti e l’aveva trovato imbambolato come uno stoccafisso e aveva iniziato a ridere di lui, prendendolo in giro.

A ricordarlo in quel momento, a trent’anni, si sentiva sciocco ad aver reagito in quel modo. Una parte di lui però sapeva che avrebbe avuto la stessa reazione in quel medesimo istante se Allison avesse fatto avesse agito in quel momento.

Si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé in quella distesa sconfinata e solitaria che era ormai la sua casa da ben quattro anni. Si alzò poco dopo e ritornò dentro la base spaziale, togliendosi il casco e respirando quell’aria così pesante rispetto a quella che aveva respirato sulla Terra, ma che ormai era diventata stranamente familiare.

Mentre tornava nella stanza dove era solito dormire, il piccolo ritaglio di giornale che continuava a galleggiare nella nave gli arrivò vicino e lui lo prese tra le dita, sorridendo nel vedere l’immagine della donna che sapeva di amare ancora con tutto se stesso.

\- Ti amo. - sussurrò, rivolgendo il suo pensiero alla Terra, così lontana ma così vicina in quel piccolo ritaglio, sorridendo pieno d’amore per colei che sola lo spingeva a continuare nella sua missione impossibile.


End file.
